Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{10} 100$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $10^{y} = 100$ In this case, $10^{2} = 100$, so $\log_{10} 100 = 2$.